sailormoonfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sailor Pluto (Destiny)
Sailor Pluto is the the Guardian of afterlife and has been tasked with guarding it and is the sailor guardian form of Setsuna Meiou. This is the second animated depiction of the original manga character. Appearance Like the other characters, Sailor Pluto's appearance in the new anime is based off of her appearance in the manga. as Sailor Pluto Sailor Pluto has knee-length dark green hair, a part of her hair tied into a single bun. Her fuku consists of a black choker, collar, elbow fittings of gloves, skirt, and boots. Her tiara gem, earrings, and the gem attached to choker are garnet-coloured. The bows of her fuku are maroon. Her earrings are big and shaped like thick downward-pointed arrows. Her collar does not have any stripes. She does not have any shoulder pads. She wears black knee-high boots. She also wears a chain around her waist, which have four space-time keys that she uses only for special circumstances to travel through various timelines and alternate realities. as Super Sailor Pluto TBA as Ultra Sailor Pluto TBA Princess Sailor Pluto As Princess Pluto, she wears a black gown. Eternal Sailor Pluto TBA Biography TBA History Act 75: Setsuna Meiou, Sailor Pluto Sailor Pluto awakens... TBA Act 76:Haruka Tenou, Michiru Kaioh, Setsuna Meioh TBA TBA Act 80: Sailor Saturn, Mistress9 TBA Act 81: Hotaru Tomoe, Sailor Saturn TBA Powers and Abilities As the daughter of Chronos, the God of Time, Sailor Pluto has space-time abilities along with her powers revolving around death and the underworld. She can create rifts in space itself and travel through various timelines as well grant the ability to others via a Time-Space key. She can detect anomalies in the time-stream easily. Like the other Sailor Senshi, she can create a force field for protection; capable of withstanding extensive damage of attacks. She can also call upon the great power of Chronos himself and use his powers to strengthen her space-time abilities and open or close the Door to any other world for eternity. Her strongest attack is to stop all of time entirely; though this is the third taboo, and is forbidden. If used, Sailor Pluto shall die. Being a time-keeper, she is practically immortal; living outside of time itself and existing in any era. She can also use her Garnet Rod to teleport others to her, and erect a force-field. She can also use the mystical abilities of her Garnet Orb, in conjunction with the other two talismans, to create a very strong triangular shield. Attacks * [[Dead Scream|'Dead Scream']] * Time Stop * [[Chronos Typhoon|'Chronos Typhoon']] * [[Garnet Ball|'Garnet Ball']] * [[Dark Dome Close|'Dark Dome Close']] * [[Revolo Garnet Orb Attack|'Revolo Garnet Orb Attack']] (only as Ultra Sailor Saturn) Weapon * [[Garnet Orb|'Garnet Orb']] * [[The Garnet Rod|'The Garnet Rod']] Tools * [[Key of Space-Time|'Time-Space Keys']] Phrases * [[Pluto Planet Power! Make Up!|'Pluto Planet Power! Make Up!']] * [[Pluto Heart Power! Make Up!|'Pluto Heart Power! Make Up!']] * [[Pluto Ultra Power! Make Up!|'Pluto Sun Power! Make Up!']] * [[Pluto Princess Power! Make Up!|'Pluto Princess Power! Make Up!']] * [[Pluto Eternal Power! Make Up!|'Pluto Eternal Power! Make Up!']] Trivia * She is the only Sailor Senshi whose tiara gemstone is not of her signature color. Pluto's signature color is black, but the gemstone on her tiara is colored garnet-red; the very same color as her earrings and the Garnet Orb on her mystical time-space staff. TBA Category:Sailor Pluto (Character)